Bi-directional DC-DC power converters have become important components in, for example, electric and hybrid automobiles, elevators, battery charging and smart grid power systems. Bi-directional isolated DC to DC converters can transfer power in a first direction, which may be known as a forward direction, (for example from a battery to a motor) and in a second direction, which may be known as a reverse direction (for example when returning power to the battery). Known bi-directional isolated power converters require two feedback signals to manage the bi-directional power flow, namely a first signal from the primary side of the isolation barrier, and a second from the secondary side of the isolation barrier. At least one of the feedback signals has to be transferred across the isolation barrier to a controller positioned on one side of the isolation barrier, requiring additional signal transmission circuitry. Such circuitry may include an isolated amplifier, a reference voltage generator, a comparator and an optocoupler. These components may introduce delay, limit bandwidth and increase errors due to temperature drift, not to mention the additional cost incurred and space taken up on-chip by such devices.